My Purest Heart For You
by Oduen
Summary: [RahXephon] - Ayato struggles to find out who he really is as he begins to remember things. He remembers a time when he was young, and he met a girl named Mishima.


**My Purest Heart For You**  
By James Crabtree  
  
*NOTE* This is my first RahXephon story and it has no definite setting. It sort of switches between when Ayato was young and in school (pre-mu) and when he is fighting for TERRA (post-mu). It deals with Ayato's struggle to regain his lost memories and to understand who he is. Enjoy!  
**--------------------------------------------**   
  


Movement 1: Memory of a Girl

  
Drawing furiously on his sketchpad, Ayato Kamina looked up regularly at the girl in his sights.   
  
She was wearing a yellow dress with a flowing orange ribbon tied around her neck. The wind picked it up, allowing it to flutter in the air beside her.   
  
Gazing thoughfully out to sea from her perch atop a jutting rock, she had failed to notice the young boy sketching diligently behind her.   
  
_'Almost done, just a few more lines over here, and a little over there...'_   
  
Hearing a slight scratching sound from behind, the girl turned, her hair lifting with the wind and shimmering behind her.   
  
Seeing I had been noticed, I immediately became bright red with embarrassment and began stammering excuses.   
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to disturb you, it's just that, well, you looked so....picturesque.." I finished lamely.   
  
She stared at me with a confused expression on her face for a moment, before realising what I had been doing.   
  
"Oh wow!" she ran down towards me. "Can I see it?" she asked eagerly.   
  
"Huh? Oh, ok." I answered with wary surprise.   
  
"Oooohh! Wow. You're really good!" she cried with delight, her eyes focused on the picture.   
  
Blushing slightly from the proximity of our faces, I leaned back a little.   
  
"Um, do you live here?"   
  
With a shake of her head she replied, "No. I live in Tokyo."   
  
"I live there too. I came to this island to investigate the ruins with my dad," I explained.   
  
"My uncle, too."   
  
"Really? You're not Mr Rikudoh's niece are you?"   
  
"Yes," she smiled at me.   
  
Remembering my manners, I straightened up a little and bowed slightly.   
  
"I'm so sorry. My name is Kamina. Ayato Kamina."   
  
"I'm Mishima. Haruka Mishima," she replied.   
  
"Mishima..." I whispered. I already knew that would be a name I would always remember.   
------------------------------  
"Ayato!"   
  
My eyelids slowly opened, protesting strongly at the rude awakening.   
  
I saw Megumi staring down at me, hands poised on hips and looking rather annoyed.   
  
"Were you planning on sleeping all day!?" she bellowed, eyes blazing.   
  
Glancing at my digital clock I saw that it was one o'clock in the afternoon. I was surprised as I usually didn't sleep this late.   
  
"Geez! You're worse than Haruka," she commented as she stormed out through my bedroom door.   
  
_'Haruka...'_   
  
I felt strange. I knew I had heard that name just moments ago. But where...   
  
Brushing aside my concerns I proceeded to dress and make my way down to the kitchen. Uncle and Haruka were seated at the table, presumably eating lunch. Megumi was in a corner, whispering secretly into the phone. Probably talking to Kim, her best friend.   
  
Sitting, I helped myself to some rice and tea.   
  
Snatching up the mayonnaise bottle, Haruka proceeded to splash a large portion onto her rice. She smiled at me while her uncle looked on with slight distaste. I didn't pay attention. I was focused on Haruka.   
  
There had been something about her smile. I felt I knew that smile. I had always known that smile.   
  
I left the table with that feeling where it seems you know something but just can't put your finger on it. It's like there is something locked away in my mind.   
-------------------------------  
The journey back to Tokyo had been rather uneventful. Dad had spent the entire trip telling me all about his discoveries at the ruins. It was something about a lost civillization called the 'Mu'. It sounded quite interesting, but my mind was on other matters at that time.   
  
The new school year would be beginning in a week. Normally I wouldn't be all that excited to return, but this year was different. This year there was going to be a new student. A certain brown-haired girl called Haruka Mishima.   
  
Leaning back into my seat on the plane I smiled slightly. I don't know what it is about her, but somehow she is all I can think of.   
  
"Mishima..." I whispered once again, as I let my dad continue his recount of his discoveries.   
**--------------------------------------------**  
  
I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Please read and review.  
  



End file.
